


In The Dark

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [25]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 25





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

In the middle of ship's night, there is only the hum of the engines throbbing through the lower levels of the Basilica.

Vaako moves through the katras he's been taught as a soldier, enjoying the way his muscles stretch and strain and he shifts his weight, his boots barely making a sound on the metal floor.

He likes the silence and solitude of exercising in the middle of the night.

"Nice moves," a familiar voice says from the darkness, the one voice Vaako is there to avoid.

He doesn't bother to look around, with all the shadows surrounding him, there is no point in trying to spot where the Furyan is hiding.

"Thank you, my Lord," he says instead, coming up into the base position and bowing his head.

"Shame ya lean too much to the left when you dodge," Riddick says.

Vaako turns hearing something clanking on the metal floor.

Silver eyes in the shadows, too low to the ground; the beasts Riddick insisted on retrieving from Crematoria following their master.

They circle the room's perimeter flashes of iridescent white in-between pieces of exercise equipment hinting at their location.

He's being surrounded, for what? It's hard to say.

Riddick has been playing games with the elite since he got his bearings, making them think they got under his skin, that they'd ingratiated themselves with him in some way or another only to cut them down as publicly as he could manage.

Vaako has managed to avoid becoming part of the Lord Marshall's daily sport so far, but he's not under any illusions: sooner or later it will be his turn.

"If my Lord says so," Vaako tells the floor.

Riddick laughs at him, appearing from the shadows like a specter. "Wanna dance?" He asks spreading his arms in invitation.

Vaako should refuse, demure as best he can, assuring the Lord Marshall there is no way he could possibly win—he drops into a fighting stance accepting the challenge.

It is a sort of dance, Vaako thinks, as they whirl around the room chasing each other, trading underhanded blows—having fun.

Like ordinary soldiers in the barracks who too often forget how to carry themselves properly.

The thought distracts him and costs Vaako his shirt.

He rips the tattered fabric off his body tossing it at the Lord Marshall as a distraction.

Vaako doesn't expect Riddick to catch the balled up fabric and sniff it loudly.

Animal, he thinks as his legs are swept from under him.

He tries his best to recover, kicks and punches throwing the Lord Marshall off several times before he's pinned to the floor with Riddick on top of him, nosing at his throat.

"That was fun."

From this close, Vaako can almost see the pupils behind the silver.

He can smell the Furyan, his sweat and the oil he uses to care for his knives, the stunk of him is suffocating, it coats Vaako's tongue and squeezes his throat shut.

He feels Riddick's sweat drip onto his skin, imagines it seeping into his pores and infecting him with life.

The Lord Marshall's hand slides down his body, hooking his fingers in the waist of Vaako's trousers, stalling at the fastenings.

Vaako squirms, getting more restless the longer the Lord Marshall waits silently staring down at him. It is a contest of will; he supposed, another way to establish the Lord Marshall's dominance over him.

"My Lord?" He asks his back cold from lying on the metal floor, his front hot from the heat coming off of the breeder's body.

He wants to burn, Vaako realizes, wants to take the heat inside him, make it his own and conquer it.

"I don't go where I ain't welcome," Riddick murmurs against Vaako's throat.

"Breeder notions," he finds himself huffing and feels the full weight of the Lord Marshall's body on him, Riddick's arousal clear against his hip, teeth sharp in his throat.

Daring, Vaako reaches out curling his hand over the back of Riddick's head, his thumb slotting into the soft spot at the base of the skull tugging the breeder closer, pulling at Riddick's shirt hungry for bare skin against his own.

"Nice," the Lord Marshall chuckles, sitting up to get rid of his shirt.

Vaako follows filling his hands with living flesh, hungry for—something. He fumbles with the fastenings of his trousers, only to have his hands caught and pinned next to his head.

The Lord Marshall's knife flashes and Vaako's trousers fall apart leaving him bare except for his boots.

He's going to have a hell of a time getting back to his rooms, Vaako knows, but with Riddick hovering over him unfastening his trousers he finds himself not caring as his knees are pushed towards his chest exposing him to the Lord Marshall's gaze.

"Love the boots," he drags his tongue across the leather, sinking his teeth into the meaty inside of Vaako's thigh.

He isn't going to beg, Vaako promises himself, straining to cross his ankles behind the Lord Marshall's head and pulling him closer.

Thick fingers probe Vaako's asshole, a fingertip forcing its way in leaving him empty and hungry for more. His dick jumps and leaks swaying between them moisture gathering at the tip.

Riddick's hand closes around it, gathering both erections in his fist, jerking both of them off until his hand is slick.

Much to Vaako's disgust, Riddick spits on him, using it along with the precome to work Vaako open until he can push his way inside both of them cursing and swearing as they twine together.

Vaako digs his heels into Riddick's back every time he thrusts in, imagines himself leaving deep bruises on the Lord Marshall's back with the metal-shod heels every time he feels Riddick's balls slap against his ass.

As Riddick roots into him, Vaako feels the edges of transcendence, the thing he reaches for with every round of Purification almost in reach as heat spreads through his body, his muscles strain and everything tightens.

Around them, whines and growls echo through the chamber.

When Vaako manages to wrench his gaze away from Riddick's, he sees the hounds are mating too. He looks away, back to Riddick again who smirks and leans down to possess Vaako's mouth.

Sloppy and slick, licking into each other's mouths like the animals that they are.

One after another the hellhounds howl their release and caught up in the rush Vaako come all over himself all tension releasing in a blinding explosion of heat that leaves him shuddering and limp gasping and groaning as the Lord Marshall uses his body to gain his own release.


End file.
